Four Times Raven Told Apple She Loved Her
by sapphfics
Summary: And one time she meant it - well, in a 'more-than-a-friend' way.


1\. Apple was 99.9% certain that Raven was going to kill her.

Well, at least make a decent attempt to, anyway. It was their destiny.

Or rather, it _had_ been their destiny, until Raven refused to sign the Storybook of Legends.

But, as hard as she tried, Apple couldn't completely hate Raven for it.

Deep down, she knew that Raven was just confused and scared, and she understood.

But, she didn't have to time to think about that. She had mountain Professor Rumplestiltskin had assigned them.

"You know, Raven, you could slip me a poison apple anytime you feel like it." Apple suggested.

Raven sighed. "Apple, I'm pretty sure even being poisoned wouldn't get you out of doing your Science and Sorcery homework."

"Remind me again why I waited until the last minuet?"

"Briar took you out for the night, and when you got back, you were too tired to stand, much less think." Raven chuckled. "It was kinda funny."

"Oh, yeah." Apple barely remembered it. "I'll never do that again."

"That's what you said the last time." Raven told her. "Apple, I love you, but you need to relax."

"How? I have a Kingdom to prepare for and homework to do and a destiny to fore-fill and parent's expectations to live up to and –"

"How about you start by marathoning Beauty The Vampire Slayer season two with me tomorrow night?" Raven said.

"That sounds… wonderlandiful." Apple told her. "Fairy Godmother, I've been spending a lot of time with Maddie lately."

"Maddie's great. I'm so happy you two are getting along." Raven remarked.

"Me too, even though I can't understand what she's saying half the time." Apple admitted.

"I'm glad it's not just me." Raven said with relief.

Apple was about to back to her homework, when something occurred to her.

"Raven, did you dress me?"

* * *

2\. Raven was lying on her bed, staring at the celling, when a skirt flew past her head.

She sat up.

"Apple? Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Raven, thank Fairy Godmother you're here! I need you to help me pick out an outfit." Apple was searching through her closet frantically.

"For what?"

"Daring asked me out. I've never been on a date before and I- I don't know what I'm doing." Apple sounded exhausted.

Raven knew that her roommate hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

She'd been having nightmares that always seemed to end with her waking up coughing violently.

Raven was in the middle of making a dreamless sleep potion for her, actually. Not that her waking up was annoying, but simply because she wanted to help Apple.

"Apple, no offence, but you know Daring isn't exactly hard to impress. Once he sets his sights on a girl, he'll accept them in just about anything." Raven pointed out.

"But we're destined to be together, and my parents are counting on me, and I need this to go perfectly." Apple looked as though she were on the verge of tears.

"Apple, you need to sit down." Raven pated her bed.

Apple sighed, and obeyed.

Apple put her head in her hands. "It's just, Daring and I have been betrothed since birth and my parents would never accept it any other way. They need the Charming's money to support our Kingdom. I thought we'd have forever after to get together, I thought he'd be less full of himself by that point, but…"

"He doesn't want to wait." Raven finished. "I see."

"And I couldn't say no, could I?" Apple chimed in.

"Apple, I love you, but you have to learn to be more assertive. Ask Lizzie. She'll teach you how to say no to Daring Charming." Raven said Daring's name as though it were something vile.

Apple nodded. "I'll go now."

(Daring took it surprisingly well, but Apple didn't miss the way he kept staring at Lizzie. She wasn't as heartbroken as she should've been.)

* * *

3\. Apple didn't like the way Dexter was staring at Raven.

It wasn't that she didn't like Dexter as a person, because she did, it was just that she had always thought he was scared of Raven, not crushing on her.

"Dexter is staring at you. I just thought you should know." Apple informed Raven.

They shared a lunch table some days – it had been Apple's idea, she claimed that it would promote friendship and tolerance among The Royals and The Rebels – and Raven turned to stare at her.

"Well, I do have friends besides you, Apple." Raven said. It had come out harsher than she intended.

Apple looked hurt.

"Oh Apple, I still love you, don't worry." Raven said. "Sorry I snapped at you."

Apple accepted her apology – even though, Villains weren't supposed to apologise.

* * *

4\. Raven had done it.

She had finally finished her dreamless sleep potion, and she felt like cheering.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Headmaster Grimm walked in and all thoughts of cheering were driven right out of her head.

"Ms. Queen, brewing up something evil, I hope." He commented.

Raven felt like cursing him, but decided against it.

"Yes, sir." Raven hissed.

"Very good." The Headmaster nodded, and left.

When Raven gave the potion to Apple, Apple grinned.

"Oh Raven, thank you so much!" Apple cried, and hugged her. "But, why did you do this for me?"

"Because I love you, duh." Raven said, and hugged her back.

For the first time in months, Apple slept peacefully.

* * *

5\. Contrary to popular belief, Raven had never hated Apple.

In fact, she had always thought Apple was beautiful, even before Raven really knew her.

She couldn't imagine Apple hating anyone, even her. Apple was everything she wasn't – a Royal, a beloved member of the school, and she had a Happily Ever After.

Raven never wanted to hurt Apple.

She looked at Apple, sitting on her bed and smiling, happy in a way Raven couldn't fathom.

"I love you." Raven confessed, and Apple blinked up at her with those big blue eyes. "As more than a friend."

"I love you, too."


End file.
